124th Hunger Games
by ProdigySteel
Summary: 124th Hunger Games. 18 tributes inside an arena. "Once ready, the tributes go stand in the cylindrical tubes that will bring them up to the arena. The place where they decide if they live or die" Ladies and Gentlemen let the 124th Hunger Games begin! "Tributes, may the odds be ever in your favor"
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins. She's an amazing writer. I love her! **_

**This is called the 124th Hunger Games. Other writers nowadays are creating stories like this and I thought that I should try it too. **

**Here are my tributes follow them on twitter! **

**Hosts: Prodigy: CloveIsDeadly || Jacob: hungergames51 || Jaime: olahKatniss**

**District 1: Soraya: bubblybeth_TW || Finnick: CatoPN_2**

**District 2: Dawn: Rebel_Buttercup || Jason: jasonj364**

**District 3: Marian: Avila_Marian**

**District 4: Aspen: HisSeaGreenEyes || West: ItsTheCareers**

**District 5: Esther: SadisticEsther || Cato: DeleteriousCato**

**District 6: Sarahi: PaulaAvila3**

**District 8: Syrah: RussiasEsther**

**District 9: Amber: JustFoxFace || Jake: justcato123**

**District 10: Felicity: Laura_nuvibex**

**District 11: Becka: HG_Fandom_**

**District 12: Chloe: JustKatEverdeen**

**These names are the names that they wanted so don't judge! I'm sure you all wanted the name Cato, Finnick and Esther too, so don't judge them.**

**I didn't have tributes for District 7 and some other districts are incomplete, so that means those people are just normal and I'm going to kill them on the bloodbath. These tributes I have right now are the main stars of my story. I hope everyone likes it!**

**And also if you read this you would notice that I skipped District 7 and some tributes just because their not that important, I hope everyone understands!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Introduction of Tributes**_

In Panem everyone stops what they're doing and gathers in the center of their districts to watch the Hunger games. The Hunger games happen every year. Each district must send out one female tribute and one male tribute to fight to the death. Right now, the hosts of the games will introduce the 18 lucky tributes that are representing their districts.

Everyone quickly silences and stares at the screen intently.

"Good Morning Citizens of Panem. I'm sure you all know us from the previous games but for those who don't, I am none other than Prodigy" she says

"I'm Jaime" she says

"I'm Jacob" he says

"We will be your hosts and interviewers for the 124th hunger games" Prodigy says

"Today, we will be introducing to you our tributes. The tributes that you will bet on. The tributes that you want to win. The tributes that will raise your prides" Jaime says

"We shouldn't delay them any longer, Jaime. Remember to choose wisely, you can only bet on one tribute" Jacob says in a very serious tone

"The tributes this year are very interesting" Prodigy says

"Interesting how?" Jaime asks with a confused expression on her face

"You'll find out later" Prodigy chuckles, A peacekeeper hands them a folder filled with information about the tributes. She takes it from them and smiles, she then adds "Seeing this year's tributes makes me think that these are not the Hunger Games but the Good Looking Games! Yes, Citizens of Panem you're tributes are all good looking! You may think that it's their stylists doing but it's not. They are all naturally good looking"

"If you say that they are all good looking then the people of Panem would have an even harder time of choosing who to bet on" Jacob says

"Exactly. I'm sure they're all eager to get to know them" Prodigy says

"Before everyone starts to object about this let me tell you that the tributes won't be able to know anything about this, only you will know" Jacob says

Prodigy nods and hands over the files of paper to Jaime

"Let's start with District 1" Jaime says

A huge District 1 appears on the screen, then a picture of a girl who was absolutely breath taking appears.

"From District 1! You're female tribute is none other than the 16 year old, Soraya! Isn't she absolutely breath taking? Her blonde hair really complements everything about her. Soraya, must be the apple of everyone's eye back in her district, but don't let her good looks fool you, she's an all-rounder. An all-rounder means that she can use any weapon at all, her specialties are spears and bows. Such a pretty lady like her fears of emotional attachments. I wonder how that will affect her in the games" Jaime says. She then flips the next page and continues.

Soraya's face disappears from the screen and is replaced by a good looking boy.

"You're Male tribute from District 1 is none other than this good looking 18 year old named, Finnick! What a good looking young man. He must have left some broken hearted girls back in District 1. I mean who wouldn't like him? Everything about him screams GOD DAMN GOOD LOOKING. Good looks comes with great skills, He prefers to use the sword and his skills are… well, that's odd, it doesn't say… Someone must be keeping it a secret, moving on. He fears mutts. Mutts? That's kind of odd to be scared about but he's afraid of mutts and that's that. Such a good looking young man and he's here in the games. I wonder how he'll survive"

"Is your victor one of them? Is it Soraya? Is it Finnick? Or is it the tributes from district 2?" Jaime says as she passes the folder to Prodigy

A huge District 2 appears on the screen then a picture of a girl who was dangerously pretty appears.

"You're female tribute for District 2 is the dangerously pretty 16 year old, Dawn! This girl has caught my eye since the first time I saw her. Something about her screams bad ass. Not by the way she looks but by the way she glares at you. Her famous death glares can scare you out of your mind. What also scares me is that she's strong, fast and extremely good at swords and bows. She may look like a threat but this young girl is afraid of snakes. I wonder how such a dangerously pretty girl is afraid of such a small thing like snakes" Prodigy says as she flips the page and continues on.

Dawn's face disappears from the screen and is replaced by a handsome boy.

"We can't forget about her partner the hunky young man from District 2 is Jason. Look ladies he's single and he's 17 years old. I never realized that he was this big and muscular. Someone must have been training ever since he was a little kid. He prefers using a sword. He may be big but he's also fast and amazingly good at climbing trees. Isn't that neat? But something did turn me off from this boy and that is his fear of heights. Which makes me question how can he climb trees so well and yet be afraid of heights?"

"Is your victor one of them? Is it Dawn? Is it Jason? Or is it the tributes from district 3?" Prodigy says as she passes the file of papers to Jacob.

A huge District 3 appears on the screen then a picture of a girl appears.

"Her name is Marian, a 15 year old from District 3. She prefers the sword as her main weapon. Honestly a 15 year old and a sword? Pretty impressive. She is also quite a good hunter so no worries for her starving to death or eating the wrong things. She is also quite good in making useful trinkets. I'm not sure how that will help but I'm sure she'll impress us. What fears her the most is dying. That's no good. I wonder how that will affect her chances of winning" Jacob says as he flips the next page and says something about her district partner.

"Is your victor one of them? Is it Marian? Or is it the tributes from District 4?" Jacob says as he hands the file of papers back to Jaime.

A huge District 4 appears on the screen then a beauty appears.

"Her name is Aspen. The 17 year old beauty from District 4. Her body screams perfection. Perfect shape, perfect curves and perfect size. No wonder she has a perfect body, she spends her time running which means she's a fast runner. Her choice of weapon is a bow and arrow. Her fears… its unknown. I guess she's trying to keep it a secret, best of luck to her" Jaime says as she flips the page and continues.

Aspen's face disappears from the screen and is replaced by a handsome young boy.

"Aspen's partner is this handsome young boy. Anyone who's on the same district as the great Finnick Odair must be as hot as him and he is! His name is none other than, West. He's 18 years old, ladies. I repeat 18 years old. No wonder he has such a fit body, he spends his time swimming which means he's a great swimmer, let's not stop there. He also makes snares, for sure this fellow won't die quickly. He knows how to hunt too. Sadly, there's a downfall to his hotness, his fear of heights. Well it doesn't matter. Let's wish this handsome man some luck"

"Is your victor one of them? Is it Aspen? Is it West? Or is it the tributes from District 5?" Jaime says as she passes the file of papers back to Prodigy.

A huge District 5 appears on the screen and this gorgeous girl appears.

"This girl looks deadly, strong and just drop dead gorgeous. Her name is none other than Esther. She's not a career but just by looking at her makes me think that she's one of the threats in the games, the one to beat. She's stealthy, quick and smart. The downfall with her is probably her size but don't underestimate her. She's small but deadly. Her choice of weapon is a knife and I quote "She never misses her target" but this gorgeous 16 year old girl is afraid of the mutts. I wish her a lot of luck" Prodigy says as she flips the page and continues.

Esther's face disappears from the screen and is replaced by a handsome boy.

"Now this guy is just drop dead handsome. Just look at him! Perfectly shaped muscles and his fit body. What's his name? His name is Cato. He's not even a career but something about him makes me think that he's going to be in the final two, he's the one to beat. What makes me say this? Well this handsome fellow is an expert at swords. He's also strong, witty and brutal. He's all around perfect. His fear is the death of the one he loves. This is by far the sweetest thing ever. I just can't take it. Is it possible that it could be her? No, it can't be, could it but anyway I'm curious to know who that loved one is. I wish him a lot of luck"

"Is your victor one of them? Is it Esther? Is it Cato? Or is it the tributes from District 6?" Prodigy says as she passes the file of papers to Jacob.

A huge District 6 appears on the screen and this very young girl's face appears.

"I kind of feel bad for this girl. She's only 13 years old and she's in the games. Wait, what am I saying? I shouldn't underestimate her just because she's 13 and you shouldn't either. She's quick witted, great at climbing and hunting. Her preferred weapon is a sword. This girl will survive. She won't starve, she'll be safe in the trees and she's quick witted. Her fear is not combing back to her family. What's her name you ask? Her name is Sarahi and I wish her lots of luck" Jacob says as he flips the next page and says something about her district partner

"Is your victor one of them? Is it Sarahi? Or is it the tributes from District 8?" Jacob says as he passes the paper back to Jaime.

A huge District 8 appears on the screen and another face of a young girl appears.

"This girl is also quite young. She's a 14 year old girl named Syrah. She's good at using the bow and arrows. She's fast and has perfect aim which means she'll never miss. She won't starve that's for sure. Her fear is the death of her family. These young tributes really care for their families. How sweet. Don't underestimate her citizens of Panem, she just might surprise us all" Jaime says as she flips the next page and says something about her district partner.

"Is your victor one of them? Is it Syrah? Or is it the tributes from District 9?" Jaime says as she passes the files of paper to Prodigy

A huge District 9 appears on the screen and a stunning girl appears.

"Her name is Amber, a 17 year old girl who chooses the knife as her weapon. She's stealthy and good at climbing. By the looks of it, she can kill you in a blink of an eye. Sadly, she's afraid of spiders. Spiders climb walls, I wonder how that will affect her chances of staying alive?" Prodigy says as she flips the next page and continues.

Amber's face disappears and is replaced by a stunning young man.

"His name is Jake, a 17 year old boy who chooses a sword as his weapon for killing people. His skills and fears are unknown, it didn't say, I guess someone is trying to surprise us. Do you think he'll survive with all this secrecy? I think so, he's a smart one, this guy"

"Is your victor one of them? Is it Amber? Is it Jake? Or is it the tributes from District 10?" Prodigy says as she passes the file of papers to Jacob.

A huge District 10 appears on screen and a sweet girl's face appears.

"This girl is 15 years old, she chooses the knife, the bow and arrow as her weapon. She's pretty good with self-defense, with or without a weapon she can protect herself. I think she'll be fine. Her fears are unknown, another tribute who's hiding something, this is getting interesting. What's her name you ask? She's Felicity the female tribute for District 10" Jacob says as he flips the next page and says something about her district partner.

"Is your victor one of them? Is it Felicity? Or is it the tributes from District 11?" Jacob says as he passes the file of papers back to Jaime.

A huge District 11 appears on screen and a girl's face appears.

"This girl's name is Becka, she's a 15 year old girl who prefers a knife, the bow and arrow for her weapon. She's great at climbing and in a game of speed she would probably win. Her downfall is being alone or trapped. I wonder how well that will work for her" Jaime says as she flips the next page and continues.

Becka's face disappears and is replaced by a young boy.

"Will her partner be there with her always? His name is Alexander, a 14 year old boy. He's young but that won't stop him from being deadly. He prefers the knife as a weapon and is skilled in climbing. My bet is that when someone tries to catch him, he would be miles away, just because this kid loves to run. What I can't seem to understand is if he's so good at climbing why is he afraid of heights? How will this affect his chances of winning?"

"Is your victor one of them? Is it Becka? Is it Alexander? Or is it the tributes from district 12?" Jaime says as she hands the file of papers to Prodigy.

A huge District 12 appears on screen and a strong girl's face appears.

"Her name is Chloe, a 18 year old girl. She's one of the oldest tributes we have this year. She specializes in a bow and a sword. She has stamina and strength but she fears in lizards and insects. Not very helpful to her if the arena is the forest. Who knew that there were girls like her in District 12? Is she your victor?" Prodigy says as she flips the next page and says something about her district partner.

"Is your victor one of them? Is it Chloe?" Prodigy says as she closes the file of papers.

The Capitol's sign appears back on the screen along with the other hosts.

"That's it. Those are the tributes for the 124th annual hunger games" Jacob says

"They all look really interesting" Jaime says

"I can officially say that this might be the best hunger games we'll have in years" Prodigy says

"I can agree to that!" Jaime says as she claps her hands cheerfully.

"Citizens of Panem, who is your victor? Bet wisely. Sponsor wisely. Save your wanted tribute. In a few days these tributes will be sent out to fight to the death. Who would win and bring back the crown? Who would win and bring honour to their district? Who would die in a gruesome way? Who would die and never see their loved ones again?" Jacob says seriously.

"The next time you hear from us, we'll be in the announcing of training scores. I just can't wait so don't you dare miss it" Jaime says with a wink

"Until next time, Citizens of Panem, this has been Jacob" He says with a smirk on his face.

"Jaime!" she says cheerfully

"Prodigy" she says with a grin

"_**AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR"**_

* * *

**On the next chapter it will be about the First Day of Training.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this! I would appreciate it if everyone reviewed! You're opinions and suggestions matter to me! So please do review! See that box below? Go and type you're opinions and suggestions there! It would really mean a lot to me! Thank you!**

**Until next time. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this took long and I'm sorry. I feel guilty. It's just that I've been so busy with school and its taking up all my writing time. I'm really sorry! I'll kill myself with Cato's Sword, Clove's Knife, Glimmer's Bow, Marvel's Spear, FoxFace's NightLock, Katniss' Bow, Peeta's Bread, Thresh's Rock, Rue's Cuteness when I finish this story. **

**Here are my tributes follow them on twitter!**

**Hosts: Prodigy: QueenClovely || Jacob: TogetherAlways/CatoIsKing || Jaime: olahKatniss**

**District 1: Soraya: bubblybeth_TW || Finnick: CatoPN_2**

**District 2: Dawn: Rebel_Buttercup || Jason: jasonj364**

**District 3: Marian: Avila_Marian**

**District 4: Aspen: HisSeaGreenEyes || West: ItsTheCareers**

**District 5: Esther: SadisticEsther || Cato: DeleteriousCato**

**District 6: Sarahi: PaulaAvila3**

**District 8: Syrah: RussiasEsther**

**District 9: Amber: JustFoxFace || Jake: justcato123**

**District 10: Felicity: Laura_nuvibex**

**District 11: Becka: HG_Fandom_**

**District 12: Chloe: JustKatEverdeen**

**These names are the names that they wanted so don't judge! I'm sure you all wanted the name Cato, Finnick and Esther too, so don't judge them.**

**I didn't have tributes for District 7 and some other districts are incomplete, so that means those people are just normal and I'm going to kill them on the bloodbath. These tributes I have right now are the main stars of my story. I hope everyone likes it!**

* * *

_**Chapter Two: First Day of Training**_

It was time for training, the time to improve your skills.

In a special area just above the training center was the Gamemakers balcony, who have a clear view of all the tributes in the room. They sometimes take notes, they sometimes stuff their faces with food served for them but even with that going on they always make it a point to watch the tributes move, interact, jump and fall. All the knowledge they get would come into play when the Games begin.

Each tribute walks in with their district partner. They all looked so serious and so ready to fight except for District 7 who was trembling in fear and had it displayed in their eyes where the Careers could see. Atala, the head trainer wasn't in her little stage yet, so the tributes we're allowed to roam around until she called to them. The Careers and everyone else took this opportunity to get to know each other better.

"Who are they?" Soraya asked with an uninterested tone.

"Tributes from seven" She said while walking up to Soraya

Soraya asked the girl with her eyebrow raised "And you are?"

"Dawn, A Career from 2" she smirked

A boy walked up to the two girls and said "Dawn eh? I'm Finnick, her district partner and a Career from 1"

A boy said as he stood beside Dawn "Those tributes from 7 look like crap. Just look at them trembling in fear. Their eyes and the way they carry themselves say it all"

"And he is?" Soraya asked a bit annoyed now

"He's Jason, My district partner and a - -" Dawn said but she was cut off when Soraya finished her sentence for her "A Career from 2, I get it"

"Hey" Jason smirks seductively

"Ugh. That's disgusting. Seriously" Soraya exclaimed

"Whatever" Jason shrugged turning his attention away from the Careers as he scanned the area for other interesting tributes.

While half of the Careers were getting to know each other, Aspen, the Career from 4 had her eyes locked on Jason the whole time. West, her district partner and also a Career from 4 saw how captivated she was.

"Aspen, if you really like him that much, go up to him and say hi" West said

Aspen blushed and scowled at him "I-I don't like him! I merely think that we've got a great group of Careers this year"

West rolled his eyes knowing that Aspen was lying as he chuckled "Sure, you are"

"Besides West, I can't like him or else it will be hard for me to kill him" Aspen chuckled trying to hide the blush that was forming in her cheeks

"Whatever, Aspen. If you're not going to approach them then I will" West grinned as he started to walk away from her.

It took a while for Aspen to process what West had said as she was staring at Jason again but when she did, West was already halfway there to the Careers. "Wait… what?!" she said in a shocked tone as she ran next to him.

West walked up to The Careers, he cleared his throat to catch their attention. The Careers turned their heads and glared at him with eye piercing daggers.

Dawn scowled at West "Who are you and what do you want?"

West grinned and said "Relax, We're Careers from 4. I'm West"

Aspen stood proud and tall and said "I'm Aspen"

"Dawn" she said with an uninterested look

"Don't be like that, Dawn. They are Careers too" Finnick said with a huge grin on his face.

"Why should I? I don't like them and I don't like you either!" Dawn scowled

Jason grinned and said "Just forget about them, I'm Jason and this is - - " He was cut off when Soraya cleared her throat "I can introduce myself, thank you very much. I'm Soraya"

Aspen wasn't paying attention at all as she had her eyes once again at Jason who was looking for interesting tributes once again. Soraya saw how hypnotized she was, she came over to West and whispered "Really?"

West let out a sigh and chuckled knowing that even Soraya noticed Aspen's slight crushing on Jason "Really."

While The Careers finally got to know each other, District 5 was watching them intently.

"Do we have to join their stupid alliance?" Esther scowls

"Esther, you know we do. As much as I hate to admit it" Cato grumbles

"Cato, we both know that we're stronger than them. We don't need them!" Esther scowled

"We are, aren't we?" Cato grinned

Esther looked at Cato and let out a small chuckle "We are. That's why we don't need to join them"

"Esther, you're the smart one here. We still need to be with them" Cato shrugged

"I don't want to, Cato! I think they're just a bunch of idiots who can't do anything by themselves. I can kill them all easily" Esther scowled as she glared at the Careers.

Cato sighed and knew that he had to use that trick to get to her, he mutters "Esther.."

Esther knew that he was serious now. She knew that he would only do those kind of mutters when he really needs her to say yes and to agree with everything he says.

"Cato, please…" Esther muttered

"Esther, you know that I don't want to ally with them as much as you do but if it means keeping you safe and alive, I'll do it" Cato mutters

Esther sighs knowing that Cato has broken through her barriers yet again. "Fine, I'll play along"

Cato smirks knowing that he has finally convinced her "Thanks, Esther"

Esther rolled her eyes and said "Shut up, Cato. Just this once I'm letting you have your way but never again will I let that happen"

Cato grins and lets out a loud chuckle "You can try but I'll still win. I never lose Esther, not even to you"

Esther chuckles "I will win someday and when I do, you'll be clearly begging me for more"

District 9 was silent. Amber wasn't saying a word as she scanned and got to know her fellow tributes.

"Hey Amber, let's go and find an alliance" Jake said. Amber turns her head slightly to Jake, not really giving him an answer as she turned her attention back to the other tributes.

"Okay then. I'll take that as a yes" Jake said

Amber doesn't respond once again as she just kept on scanning and observing the other tributes silently. Jake walked up to District 11 and said "I'm Jake, a tribute from 9. Can we be allies?"

Becka looked at him kind of confused. She knew that they weren't as strong as the Careers but she was confused to why was the boy asking for an alliance with them. She was about to ask but she was cut off when Alexander, her district partner already had agreed to be allies.

"Thanks, My district partner is over there. She's the silent type" Jake said

"Alex, don't I get a say in this?!" Becka exclaimed

"Becka, I know what you would say so, No" Alexander said

Becka frowned as she realized a 14 year old was bossing her around. She was 15 for crying out loud. A 15 year old who couldn't bare being alone so she kept her mouth shut.

Jake said thank you once again and ran back to Amber who was still standing at the same spot silently.

"I got us some allies" Jake said and Amber once again didn't say anything as she just nodded.

Chloe and her district partner was the last to arrive. Once they stood at their designated area, Atala called everyone's attention signalling them to take their places.

Everyone gathered around Atala in the center of the space waiting for what she had to say, not that everyone cared anyway but no one did dare say another word. Atala was known as the head trainer. She can whip even the weakest tribute into shape.

"No fighting with other tributes, You'll have plenty of time for that in the arena" Atala says.

Atala starts to point out each station, she knows that no one would bother take the survival skills so she gave them an advice that could save their lives.

"My advice is DON'T IGNORE the survival skills. Twenty – three of you will die. One will not. Who that is depends on your ability to anticipate. Everyone wants to grab a sword but lots of you will die of natural causes. 10 % from infection, 20 % from dehydration. One year the arena was a frozen tundra. Five years ago it was a burning desert. Exposure can kill you as easily as a knife"

With that being said, she blows her whistle and the training has begun.

Before the tributes could go to their desired station they needed to pass one station first. It was called The Gauntlet. It's a daunting obstacle course. It consists of ascending platforms that rise up to a landing. The tributes must jump from platform to platform to reach the finish in the fastest time possible. To make it even more challenging, they must do it while trainers swing at them with padded clubs.

The girls wanted to go first but as you know The guys wanted to show off their skills and get this stupid obstacle course over with.

"Ladies, first." Dawn grins

"I don't think so. Its guys first before the ladies" Finnick scowls

"That's just stupid. It has always been the ladies first" Soraya counters

"Let the guys do it first, just to test out if it's safe. You girls could get hurt" Jason chuckles

"And when girls get hurt, they cry" Finnick chuckles along with him

Aspen's eyes widen in anger "Excuse me?! We girls do not cry over something as stupid as getting hurt!"

West chuckles "I don't think so, Aspen. Unless you would like me to tell them what happens to you in District 4"

Aspen glares at West "Don't you even dare!"

The Careers kept on fighting on who should go first as if it was the end of the world.

"I told you they we're idiots" Esther says

"I know. I know" Cato chuckles

Esther sighs, she walks up to the gauntlets and says "I'm going first"

Cato shakes his head and chuckles loudly "Don't get hurt"

Esther stops walking, she turns her head to Cato and says "I should say the same thing to you, after all I am better than you" with that being said she gives him a playful wink and continues to walk to the gauntlets.

Cato rolled his eyes trying his best to hide the fact that he liked how Esther winked. The wink that she made was special, it was just a rare wink. Esther isn't the type to flirt but when she does the guy would always fall for her completely.

Esther passed The Careers and stood at the front of the line in The Gauntlets.

Soraya saw Esther out of the corner of her eye, she turns around and scowls at her "Excuse me? What are you doing?!"

Esther turns her head slightly and chuckles "Standing. Can't you see?"

Soraya glares at her she was about to say something when Dawn cut her off "Who do you think you are?!"

Esther chuckles once more and says "Who do you think I am?"

"We don't know actually.." Finnick said

Esther grins at them, she turns her attention back to the gauntlets.

"5… 4… 3… 2…" The trainer said

Esther chuckles, she readies herself and says "If you want to know me, watch me"

Cato lets out a chuckle, making The Careers turn their attention to him, all glares we're all on him.

He raised an eyebrow and grinned "Why are you watching me when you're clearly supposed to be watching her? Keep your head in the game, Careers or else you might just lose your lives"

Esther rolls her eyes, at the count of "1" she started jumping from gauntlet to gauntlet. All eyes we're on her. She dodged every attack the trainers threw at her like it was nothing. Jaws were dropping. The Careers we're tensing up and glaring at her.

"I'm going to kill that girl…" Dawn scowled

"No. We need her" Jason said

"What?! You're out of your mind! There's no way I'm working with her" Soraya exclaims

Jason glares at Soraya and says "Use your head, Soraya. If you want to win you would want her as an ally. Only stupid people would say no to her. She's the one to beat and if we want to beat her we'll need her trust"

Dawn sighs and Soraya looks away. They knew that Jason was right they just hated to admit it.

Esther was finished with her turn. She wasn't sweating, she was calm and relaxed.

"Was that it? I expected it to be a little bit harder. Guess I thought wrong" Esther chuckles as she walks to the knives station. She passes Cato and gives him a small smirk. Cato rolls his eyes and mouths the word "show off" Esther chuckles and continues to walk towards to the knives.

Dawn and Soraya we're annoyed and they needed to blow off some steam. Finnick and Jason agreed to let them go first as they knew that those two would blow up soon.

Dawn did just as great as Esther but somehow Esther was just a few seconds faster. Soraya on the other hand was a little different she was slow and compared to Dawn and Esther's speed she was nothing. She got annoyed by this.

"Hey, relax" Finnick says as an attempt to calm her down.

Soraya scowls at him and goes to the bow and arrows section. She grabs the bow and examines how beautiful it was made, she loads an arrow into it. She eyes her target, takes aim and shoots. Soraya grins knowing that the tributes behind her we're shaking. The arrow flies like a shooting star, it was so fast that no one could see it coming and what scares them the most is that it was so fast you wouldn't have time to react. She loads in three more arrows in to the bow.

"What is she doing?!" Marian whispers to herself as she tries to hide the fact that she was trembling in fear.

"Just watch, girly" Finnick grins

Soraya positions the 3 arrows on her bow. Once she released it the 3 arrows flashed by and took down three targets at a time.

"Show off" Dawn scowls

"Show her what you can do, Dawn" Jason grins

"My pleasure" Dawn grins

Dawn grabs the other bow displayed on the table and she loads in 4 arrows. She takes aim on the 3 targets that Soraya shot down. She fires the arrows and they shot down the 3 arrows that Soraya took and one target. The arrows we're chopped in half and the target boards had a huge hole on them.

Soraya's eyes widen in shock, she turns around and sees Dawn waving and grinning at her "Damn, her. After we've killed everyone, I'm going to kill her next"

Esther looked over her shoulder and saw how The Careers we're showing off their skills. She rolled her eyes and faced the targets in front of her. She grabs two knives and threw them effortlessly at the targets, hitting them in the center. She grabs another knife and throws it at the far side of the station where it hits the heart perfectly. She does this repeatedly in other ways. As she throws knife after knife and not missing even once, The Careers start to take interest in her knowing that Jason's suggestion was right.

"She's not bad" West says

"She'll be handy in our alliance" Aspen says

"What?! Hell No" Dawn and Soraya say at the same time.

"If you look at it, she is quite handful. Let's take her" Aspen says

"Look, there's no way I'm teaming up with her. I hate her" Dawn scowls

"You just hate her because she started The Gauntlets first. Get a grip, Dawn. If you want to live and fight until the finals we need all the trust we can get. The more trust we get, the more their guards would be down so shut up and don't say anything else, got it?" Aspen scowls back

"I'll go ask her to join" West says but Jason stops him on the way over to her

"Let's ask her when the training scores show up. We'll decide then if we want her or not" Jason says

While Half of the The Careers we're watching Esther. Finnick's attention was on Amber who was climbing up the wall. He was amazed by the fact that she made climbing seem so easy but it wasn't. It was hard even for him. He watched her intently, the way she dodges the attacks being thrown at her, the way she climbs up quickly, the way she stays calm all the way and the way her hair sways from left to right making her look as pretty as daylight.

Soraya turns around and sees Finnick so captivated by the girl climbing up the wall. She glares at the girl and softly looks at Finnick.

Soraya thinks to herself, _Who is that girl? And why has she got Finnick looking all over her? I'm not going to lose my man to someone like her. Finnick is mine. You better watch out District 9, you'll be my first kill._ Soraya turns around and goes back to the bow she left on the table not wanting to see more.

Aspen snatches the bow away from Soraya "Too slow, Soraya"

Soraya glares at her but she shrugs it off and goes to where the spears were. Aspen loads an arrow and searches for the right target. She spots the farthest target on the upper left side of the station. She relaxes her shoulders and takes aim. She releases the arrow and it flies straight for the heart. She grins knowing that no one could do it like her.

Sarahi stays low, she decides to hide her skills from everyone. She plans to show them on the day of the solo trainings where the gamemakers will grade you. She stays in the section where you learn how to make traps. Sarahi was a hunter and it was pretty easy for her to make snares, traps and other stuff you need for hunting.

It was Syrah's turn in the gauntlets. Once the timer started she ran as fast as she could, dodging each and every attack the trainers shot at her. She was finished before everyone knew it. This girl was fast, she even beat Esther's record. Her district partner smiles at her and in return she blushes and moves on the station that interests her.

Felicity wanted the bow but it was with Aspen. She also wanted the knives but it was with Esther. She looked from left to right and didn't find any stations that got her interested until she saw this one station that helps you perfect your self-defence. She thinks to herself, _Oh. I'm going to enjoy this. I'll do this first and when that girl from 5 leaves the knives or when that girl from 4 leaves the bow, I'll go there, which ever comes first._

It was Becka's turn in the gauntlets at first she was hesitant to do it but she saw how Dawn was chuckling at her making her look like a fool. She readied herself and when the timer started she jumped from gauntlet to gauntlet with ease. She also made sure that none of the attacks affected her. She just glided her way through the gauntlets. She looked at Dawn and saw her roll her eyes. She thought, _Don't underestimate me, Careers. I'm not weak. I can win this and when I do you'll be sorry for chuckling at me._

Chloe stared at Aspen who was still with the bow and arrow. She was the best at bow and arrows in her district, she chuckles at the way Aspen shoots. She rolls her eyes and grabs the sword beside her and starts slashing at the dummies. Her district partner was impressed with her. He knew about her bow and arrow skills but he didn't know that she was just as good with a sword.

Day 1 of training was all about the girls. Day 2 would be all about the boys. Atala was quite impressed with some of the girls and she thinks if the boys would be able to impress her as much as the girls did.

_We have an interesting batch of girl tributes this year although there are some flaws I saw. Soraya and Dawn need to work on their anger issues. Marian needs to stop shaking and start training. Aspen needs to aim and shoot faster if she takes a lot of time aiming and relaxing she'll die. Esther, this girl is deadly. She's not a Career but she's one of the threats in this year's games. I'm keeping an eye out on this girl. Sarahi followed my advice but when will she show us her true skills? Syrah is fast. She even beat Esther's great record. This girl will be hard to catch. Amber makes climbing look so easy and yet it is quite very hard but I want to see more. I know that there's much more that this girl can do. Felicity is quite good in self-defence. She can survive even without a weapon but these are the games, you need a weapon to survive, to win. Becka needs to stop hesitating, if she hesitates in the arena she'll die. Chloe must have noticed the way Aspen was holding on to the arrow, I wonder how good she is with a bow. These girls are ready but they need to realize the flaws they have and focus on them or else they'll die,_ Atala thought

And thus Day 1 of training of was over.

* * *

**On the next chapter it will be about the Second Day of Training, all eyes on the boys this time.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this! I would appreciate it if everyone reviewed! You're opinions and suggestions matter to me! So please do review! See that box below? Go and type you're opinions and suggestions there! It would really mean a lot to me! Thank you!**

**Until next time. :)**


End file.
